candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
Percival
'Percival '''is the character from The Nickerbocker's Tale who inspired Pirate Percy. He was disowned by his aristocratic parents after he decided to become a navy sailor, but then discovered that while he loved the sea, his captain was cruel and unbearable. While at sea, he joined a pirate crew to escape his sadistic captain. After showing a tremendous amount of skill in battle, he was made captain by the crew. Appearance He has long orange hair to his shoulders, but is clean shaven. He wears a blue torn navy uniform. He is tall, thin, and is described in the book as being very handsome, despite having an odd birthmark on his neck shaped like a skull. It is also stated he is taller than everyone else on his crew. Personality Percival is Percy's opposite, gentlemanly, not easily scared, and calm, yet somewhat sinister. He seems to enjoy the cruel aspects of being a pirate, and often sings frightening songs about fierce creatures that lurk in the sea and recent events. As a matter of fact, he likes to burst into song, to the annoyance of many of his crew members. He takes a liking to Izod, allowing him to join his crew and treating him like a younger brother. He states this is because he had two younger bothers and five younger sisters, and after being disowned he missed them all dearly. Later in the book towards the end, he begins to become more easily frightened, and seems very frightened before the book cuts off, unfinished, in the middle of him singing about their current location, implied to be the edge of some european country. which country exactly is not made clear. Skin-Taker's Daughter He is obsessed with his enemy's daughter, whom he he tried to woo once, but was chased off by her father. He states in chapter 16 he plans on kidnapping her and marrying her (although he refers to it as "sweeping her away to his ship where she will be loved" and when Izod protests, he then says that "she may not want to at first, but she will find happiness when she hears my singing"). From these statements, it's hard to determine if he's delusional, insane, or just "too much of a romantic" as his crew mates claim he is. Abilities *He is an excellent swordsman. *He has a lovely singing voice, which when he sings can completely change someone's mood, mind, and even their desires. With his two-line song How Dare Ye! he turned the entire crew against Joseph Threelegs, even making members who moments before agreed with Joseph Threeleg's suggestion suddenly despise him for it. It is described that he learned how to use his singing voice to manipulate people from a siren who was trapped in a net. He later implies he plans on using it to make the woman he loves fall in love with him. Trivia *It is stated in the book the Skin-Taker hates Percival, because he fell in love with and tried to woo his daughter, who is not named in the book. According to an interview with Adrian Grimes, this daughter may have been the inspiration for Auburn. *The captain he escaped from and the captain who terrorized Izod are actually one and the same. *In the Candle Cove episode Musical Episode, the way Percy is portrayed in the episode is much closer to Percival's personality in the book. Gallery ''See Percival/Gallery Category:Nickerbocker's Tale